Andy and Caitlin's Wedding Day
by raisedinthesouth
Summary: A Deadliest Catch Fic...Andy and Caitlin have finally made it to the altar.. .will the wedding go off without a hitch? Have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Andy nervously twisted the bowtie around his neck and paced from the door to the window. He still couldn't believe this day was finally here. The day he was marrying the woman of his dreams, the love of his life. The road they had traveled to the altar had been a bumpy one, and twice he had broken things off. He had also had a falling out with his older brother over her, but thankfully he and Johnathan were able to work things out. Andy still wondered though, If there were still feelings betweent the two of them. Johnathan had never had a problem getting women or charming one right out of her panties. Andy couldn't think about that now though, and tried to focus on the fact that this was his wedding day.

Caitlin fumbled with her earrings, finally managing to get one of them on. Her sister, Carrine, shook her head and walked over to the dressing table.

"Here," she took the earring, "let me do this before you drop it." She placed the earring in her sisters ear, "if you lose Grandmother's pearls, mother will kill you."

"Carrine, am I doing the right thing?"

Her sister picked up the hairbrush and shook her head, "You are asking the wrong person that question." she pointed to herself, "I am the one who has been divorced twice remember."

"I know but..."

"You love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well?"

"You know."

"Caitlin, if you still have feelings for Johnathan.."

"I don't." she looked at her sister, "but he..."

"That is too bad," she laid the brush down, "he just has to accept the fact that you are with Andy, period."

"He came to the house last night." Caitlin peered up at her sister.

"OH MY GOD Caitlin, please tell me you did not..."

"No, we didn't," She sighed, "but we came close."

Carrine took her baby sister by the shoulders, "Now you listen to me," She pointed toward the church sanctuary, "you have got a man in there, a damn fine looking man, who loves you, who would walk through fire for you, you have got to forget Johnathan."

"How am I suppose to do that?" Caitlin stood up, twisting her Great Grandmothers linen hankie between her fingers, "he's like a drug Carrine.. he's..."

"He is Andy's brother."

Andy turned when he heard the door click and breathed a sigh of relief. "Bout time you showed up."

Johnathan mumbled something and walked into the bathroom.

"You even shower man?"

"Yeah." Johnathan stuck his head out the door, "I did."

Andy walked back to the window and watched his brother Mike and his family pile out of the car. He smiled when he saw his six year old niece in her flower girl dress. Mike bent down and said something to her, causing her to shake her head no.

Their mother and step dad arrived, followed by Andy's oldest brother. Johnathan walked up behind him, wrestling with the bow tie. "Looks like the whole family's here."

"Yeah." Andy sighed.

"Its your wedding day dude, you need to perk up."

"I just hope I am doing the right thing."

"What's that suppose to mean."

Andy gave Johnathan a look, "You know EXACTLY what that means."

Johnathan slid his coat on and straightened the collar, "Look man, that was a long time ago."

"Really." Andy snorted, "you have a bad memory."

"Andy, Caitlin wants you, not me, as bad as I hate to admit it."

"I hope so."

Carrine peered out the door and turned back to her sister. "Ok, you ready?" she picked the hair piece up and slipped it onto Caitlin's head.

"I.. I don't know if I can do this."

"Now you listen young lady." Caitlin's mother hissed, "Your daddy spent every last dime he had on this wedding and..."

"Can you go find Andy please?" Caitlin looked up at her sister.

"Sure."

"Caitlin, its bad luck to..."

"Oh mother please." Carrine scowled at her mother, "get real."

Carrine spied Johnathan standing in the hallway and walked in his direction. Andy's older brother was hot as hell.

"Hey." She touched him on the arm, "Where's Andy?"

He smiled that sexy smile of his and pointed to the door behind him.

"Do you mind getting him, Caitlin wants to see him."

"Now?" Johnathan gave her an odd look.

She shrugged, "Don't ask me."

Andy tapped on the door and peeked inside. Caitlin was standing by the window and turned when he called her.

"What's wrong?" He walked over, taking her hands. "thought it was bad luck for me to..."

"Fuck that shit." she brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

Andy chuckled. Caitlin had always seemed to have a way with words.

"Are we making a mistake? I mean.."

Andy took her hands, "I love you Cate.. "

"I know." She looked down at the floor, and then into those intoxicating blue eyes, "I love you too."

"I think we will be fine, I mean, we have hit some bumps in the road but..."

"So what happens if you wake up one morning and decide you don't want me anymore?"

He caressed her cheek and smiled, "That wont happen."

"You promise?"

He nodded and led her over to the window. He sat down on the cushion, pulling her down beside him, "I remember the first time I ever saw you."

She giggled, remembering that summer she and Carinne had rented the beach house in Malibu. "I remember that too."

Andy turned her face to his, "I thought about you for months after that, but.. .you were hung up on John."

"Not anymore." She sighed, "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"He came to my house last night and... Andy nothing happened."

"Did you want it to?"

"No."

"So," He reached for her hand, "You ready to get married?"

She nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

MALIBU CALIFORNIA SUMMER OF 2011

"Girl, I cant wait to hit that beach." Carrine climbed out of the rental.

"Me either, but you wont catch my ass in that water."

"Why?"

"I don't want JAWS eating my ass alive that's why."

Carrine spotted two hot guys in the house nest to theirs, "What about getting eaten alive by one of those two?"

Caitlin glanced over her shoulder and met the ice blue eyes of a hot ass man. He wasn't warring a shirt, and she couldn't help but think about how she'd love to run her hands over his chest.

"Caitlin" her sister snapped, "did you hear me?"

"HUH.. sorry what."

"The keys, do you have the house keys?"

"Yeah." Caitlin tossed the keys to her sister and they started unloading the car.

"So," Johnathan kicked at the tire of the Jeep with the toe of his shoe, "you still sorry we came here?"

"I just want some sun man."

"Me too." Johnathan lifted his beer to the pretty auburn haired woman, "and I wouldn't mind a piece of that."

"Dude, is that all you think about?"

"Pretty much yeah."

Andy shook his head and walked up the steps to the house.

Carrine laid her head back and sighed, "I could get use to this." She smiled over at her sister. "Thank you again."

Caitlin smiled, "No problem."

Andy spotted the girls laying on the beach and was turning to go in the other direction. Johnathan grabbed his arm.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?"

"I want to go this way."

"Well, I don't," Johnathan started walking in the direction of the girls, "I want to meet them."

"Shit man, all you think about is pussy."

"No, I also think about steak dinners and hot tubs.." Johnathan thought for a second, "Which leads to pussy.. oh come on."

Johnathan smiled and nodded to the auburn haired woman. "Morning."

"Yeah." Caitlin mumbled, "morning." she pointed to her sister, "Could you hand me the sunscreen."

"I'd be happy to do your back." Johnathan slid his shades off.

"Yeah, I just bet you would." She gave him a look and rubbed the lotion on her arms.

"I am Johnathan Hillstrand by the way, this is my brother, Andy."

"Nice to meet you," Carinne sat up and smiled,

"Damn." Johnathan thought to himself, "She's as hot as her sister"

"I am Carinne, and this is Caitlin."

Johnathan peered around Carinne and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"I am takin a dip." Caitlin stood up and peeled her shirt off, revealing a set of huge tits, that her bikini top barely covered.

"Holy fuckin shit." Andy mumbled.

"Hey, I thought you said you were staying out of the water." Carinne yelled.

"Changed my mind. " Caitlin walked to the water.

"Your sister is kinda..."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know what she needs."

"I know what I wouldn't mind having." Carinne slid her shades down and smiled.

"Well, why don't we go for a walk." He stood up and took her hand.

"Oh, nice John." Andy cussed under his breath as he watched his brother walk away with Caitlin's sister.

Caitlin walked out of the water, noticing her sister walking down the beach hand in hand with Johnathan. She walked to where the other brother was sitting and sat down on her towel. He looked up and smiled.

"Guess its just us."

"Yeah." she said, laying a hand towel over her face.

"So, what do you do.. Caitlin.. is that your name?"

She sat up and glared at him, "Yes, and if you don't mind, I want to get some sun.. ok."

"Ok, fine whatever." Andy laid back.

Caitlin sat up and was about to turn over when she glanced in Andy's direction. "Holy fuckin shit."

"What?" He popped up, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing.. just." She thought up something quick, "look at how high that parasailer's going." She wasn't about to admit to him she was checking out the package he was sporting. Maybe she needed to get to know this guy after all.

"So," Caitlin looked over at him, "Where are you from?"

"Alaska, well, that's where I was born, but I live in Virginia now, what about you?"

"My sister and I live in D.C. we both decided to move here from the Netherlands about three years ago."

"Why, I mean if you don't mind my asking."

"We moved there when we were younger, she's older than me by a year, I was nine she was ten, our dad was in the military."

"Oh," He nodded, "I see."

"I got a job at the Pentagon, and she works at the Smithsonian."

"Really wow." He suddenly found Caitlin very interesting.

The two chatted for what seemed like hours. Andy tossed his hand up and Caitlin glanced to her right, noticing Johnathan and Carinne coming back from their walk.

"Ok, so how would you two like to join us for dinner."

"Sure." Carinne looked at her sister.

"Say, around six?"

"Should we dress formal or..."

"Just come over to our house, " Johnathan pecked Carinne on the cheek, "we will cook for you."

"You two are gonna cook." Carinne laughed and looked at her sister, "This should be interesting."

"Bet you like it." Johnathan grinned at her.

"I bet they love it." Andy helped Caitlin stand up.

"So, what if you lose the bet." Carinne said, flirting with the burly boat captain.

"You will just have to wait and see." he kissed her hand, "see you at six."

Caitlin tied her hair back and looked at her sister. "You really think they can cook?"

Carinne shook her head, "I will be checking the trash for carry out boxes." she grabbed the keys, "come on lets go."

Andy opened the door and smiled when he saw Caitlin. She was a beauty for sure. He stepped out of the way, his blue eyes meeting her green ones.

"Hope you girls are hungry." Johnathan turned from the stove.

"What smells so good." Carinne walked over to the stove, and almost swallowed her tongue when Johnathan kissed her.

"Its lobster, in a butter cream sauce." He lifted the spoon to her mouth.

"OH." Carinne picked up a napkin, "damn that is good."

"Just wait till you taste my shrimp scampi." Andy tossed a towel over his shoulder.

"They are hot as hell, and they can cook." Carinne whispered to her sister.

Caitlin nodded, eyeing Andy's ass.

"And did you notice the friggin bulge he's sporting?"

"Which one?" Caitlin looked at her sister and rolled her yes, "they are both bulging."

Andy grinned at Caitlin when he caught her looking at him. He was thinking of changing out of the shorts he was wearing before the girls got there, but now he was kind of glad he didn't. He handed her a beer and took her hand, leading her out the side door.

"You know." He leaned against the railing, "there is something I have been wanting to do since I met you."

"Really," Caitlin brushed her hair out of her face, "What."

"This." he pressed his lips to hers.

Caitlin was totally lost in the moment, and damn near dropped her beer.

"Wow." She took a step back when he broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I just.."

"No, its ok. .I just.. never.. well, I usually know the guy a lot better before he lays a lip lock on me."

"So, you want to take a walk?"

"Wont dinner be ready soon?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "so, what about after dinner." he gave her a lustful look, and Caitlin feared she would cream her pants right there.

"Yeah sure."

Johnathan sat a platter of lobster on the table, followed by Andy's shrimp scampi.

"Hope you girls are hungry."

"I am starving." Carinne took a bite of shrimp. "I must say, I am impressed."

"Why you didn't think we could cook?" Andy gave her a mock hurt look.

"No." both girls said at the same time.

Johnathan leaned over to Carinne and whispered, "I think you would be surprised at the talents I have."

She smiled, "Bet I wouldn't mind finding out."

Johnathan chuckled. He was really beginning to like this girl.. a lot.

"Could you excuse us please?" Caitlin took her sister by the arm and led her into the living room, "Ok, so what happens if he wants to.. you know?"

Carinne reached into her pocket and pulled out a condom, "Wrap his pecker and go on the ride of your life honey."

"CARINNE,"

"What." she looked over her shoulder, "that is exactly what I plan to do."

"We don't even know them."

"Well, I plan to get to know Johnathan.. a lot better."

Caitlin watched her sister walk back into the kitchen.

"You about ready to take a walk?" Andy popped a ball cap on his head and reached for her hand.

"Yeah sure." she looked back before walking to the door.

The two walked in silence for a while, and Caitlin finally spoke. "Look Andy, I don't know what you are looking to come out of us meeting but..."

"But what?"

"I.. when you kissed me it..."

"I am sorry Caitlin, I shouldn't have done that.."

"Its ok, I just don't want you to.. well.."

"Can I be honest?"

"Yeah."

"I sit here and wonder what's hiding under that tank top your tits are about to bust out of, but, we will take things as slow as you want to."

"Ok." she nodded, a sense of relief sweeping over her. "I like you, its just.."

"I understand." They kept walking, Andy feeling a sense of disappointment. He wanted nothing more than to slowly undress her and wrap his tongue around her tits, then... he was jerked back to reality by Caitlin's voice.

"I am sorry what?"

"I was asking you what you do for a living."

"Oh, I am a crab boat captain."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is." He looked at her and half smiled, shaking his head, "you have never seen the TV show I am on?"

"No." She shook her head, "but I don't really watch tv all that much."

Andy was really beginning to like her, a lot. He got sick of groupies that only wanted a one nighter, so they could post it all over social media.

"You about ready to head back?"

"Yeah." She nodded, and he took her hand.

"Oh I was gonna ask you, there is a movie playing in town, you interested in maybe going and seeing it tomorrow?"

"Sure." she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Its an old Clarke Gable move." He gave her a sideways look, "I know, I am a weirdo.."

"No actually he is my favorite actor."

"Really?"

"Him and James Dean."

They made their way back toward the house and Andy took her hands as they stood on the sidewalk.

"So, the movie starts at ten"

"Ok, I can be ready by nine."

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes." she smiled, sliding her arms around his neck.

Andy ran his hands down her back, finally grabbing a handful of her ass. Caitlin moaned, feeling his manhood pressing against her.

"Um, I guess maybe I should go inside."

"Yeah, well, if there is a ball cap hanging on the door..."

Caitlin laughed, "See you in the morning."

She walked up the steps and turned, watching Andy walk back to his house. Maybe a Malibu vacation wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3

ANDY AND CAITLIN

Andy slid down in the seat and waited for the movie to start. He glanced over at Caitlin, who was texting someone. His guess was Carinne.

"Movie's about to start." He whispered. There were only a few people in the theater.

Caitlin glanced up at the screen just in time to see a blonde woman sucking the hell out of some mans dick. She put her hand to her mouth, "Oh my…"

Andy turned red. "Caitlin, I didn't know this was a… oh holy shit." He'd never been so embarrassed in his life.

"I cannot believe you." She hissed.

"I thought this was.. do you want to just go?"

She was totally lost in his eyes and mechanically shook her head no. She didn't want to admit to him that the porno playing on the big screen in front of them was turning her on. With a glance at his crotch, she could tell it was doing the same to him.

Andy leaned over, taking her head in his hand and pulled her to him.

"Andy. there are people in here."

"So." He smiled, "You will just have to be quiet."

He took her hand and they slipped to the back of the theater.

"Shit, I need that dudes autograph." He sat down and nodded to the screen. The woman was cumming, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"You think you could make me scream like that?" Caitlin suddenly felt a wave of rebellion.

"I don't know." He pulled her onto his lap, "but I would sure as hell love to find out."

He slipped her shirt off and flicked the clasp of her bra. Even in the poorly lit theater, he could tell she had an amazing set of tits. He pulled a puckered bud into his mouth and Caitlin gasped.

She leaned back, supporting herself against the seat in front of her, while Andy assaulted her tits with his mouth.

Andy fumbled with the buttons on his shorts. He tested her readiness with his fingers and positioned her over him before he slipped into her.

"AHH.. OOOOCH." Caitlin grimaced.

"Shh, people are looking at us." he whispered.

"I cant help it." She grabbed his shoulders, "You are friggin enormous." She moaned softly, "God Andy it feels like you are splittin me in two."

"Shhh, don't be so loud."

Was he fuckin serious. This was the best sex she could ever remember. She didn't know if it was the rush of getting caught or the fact that Andy damn sure knew what he was doing.

Andy could feel himself about to go over the edge and sunk down a little in the seat, so he could go deeper up into her.

Caitlin buried her face in his shoulder, having as quiet an orgasm as possible.

Andy had just buttoned his shorts back up when the manager of the theater stepped to the front, apologizing for the mix up. He assured everyone that their money would be refunded, and asked them to please stay and enjoy the show.

"I already did." Andy snickered.

CARRINE AND JOHNATHAN

"Hey, don't yank that, you are gonna pop the line." Johnathan stepped behind her, reaching around her waist, grabbing the fishing pole. "Damn, you got a monster on the end of this line."

Carrine was in heaven. She didn't give two shits if she caught a fish or not, she was just happy as hell to be here right now.

"What do you think it is?"

"A tuna, maybe." He grunted, giving the pole a tug as he reeled the line in.

Carrine watched him, arms bulging, thinking how damn sexy he was. She looked back toward the water just in time to see a huge white shark jump out of the water and grab the fish on the end of the line.

"HOLY SHIT." Johnathan yelled, "you see that?"

"Yeah."

The line went slack and Johnathan started reeling, "Oh well, hope you are having fun anyway."

"I am."

"So," he handed her a beer, "Tell me about your sister."

"Caitlin." Carrine shrugged, "Well we are a year apart, I am older, and she works at the Pentagon."

"Really." He sipped his beer, "sounds interesting."

"I guess so." She was glad she was wearing sunglasses so he couldn't see her glaring at him. He had asked her to go fishing with him, and all he'd talked about for the past two hours was Caitlin.

"You ready to head in?" he stood up, "looks like a storms coming."

"Yeah sure fine."

Carrine tossed her sunglasses down onto the bar and flopped down onto the couch. Caitlin had texted her saying she and Andy were still at the movies. She shot her sister a text back, but now was wishing she shouldn't have. It wasn't Caitlin's fault that Johnathan was attracted to her.

"Then why the hell did he kiss me like that?"

Carrine read the text from her sister and burst into giggles when she read the part about her and Andy fucking right there in the movie theater. Carrine wasn't at all surprised. Where she would have given it some time, Caitlin was always full steam ahead. She texted her back and told her to have fun.

There was a knock at the door and Carrine got up to answer.

"Hey, I was gonna see if maybe you wanted to go and grab something to eat?"

"No, I am good here."

Johnathan nodded, "Ok," He was kind of confused. "Carrine are you allright?"

"No," she folded her arms, "I am not allright."

"Can I help?"

"Yes, you can tell me why you asked me to go fishing with you, and then spend the whole afternoon talking about Caitlin."

He swallowed, not really knowing what to say. "I.. I am sorry if I..."

"Its ok." she stepped aside so he could come in.

"No, its not." He took her hand, "my mother did raise me better."

"Lets just forget it ok."

"You heard from her?" Johnathan sat down on the couch, "her and Andy having a good time?"

"Oh yeah." Carrine sat down and ran her hands through her hair.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I will let Andy tell you." She tossed her hair tie onto the coffee table, "You mind if I take a quick shower?"

He stood up and slid his arms around her. "Can I join you?"

"Johnathan I..."

He kissed her and touched the end of her nose with his finger, "I will be right back."

Carrine put her hand to her mouth. "Ok.. I so cannot get into a shower naked with this man." she sat down on the chair by the door, "Can I?"

Johnathan returned in a few minutes with a bag and tossed it onto the bed in the room she was sleeping in. He pulled his shoes off and smiled at her.

"How hot do you like it?"

She stammered and shook her head, "How.. what..."

He laughed, "The water, in the shower, how hot do you like it."

"It may need to be cold." she mumbled, but he understood her.

Johnathan stepped over to her, totally naked and slid her shirt off, "Cant get in the shower with your clothes on."

She was hypnotized by his steely black eyes as he slowly, a piece at the time, removed her clothes. Carinne could hardly breathe.

"You.. you have a nice body." He said soflty, kissing her neck.

"Thanks." she whispered and slid her arms around him.

He laid her back onto the bed and she instinctively eased her legs up.

"Damn." he grinned, slipping his fingers between her legs. "you are wet as the deck of the boat."

She was breathless as he made his way down her front, kissing his way to her hot pussy.

"God," he hissed, "I love the smell of a woman's pussy." He slowly licked her, "aint nothing smells any better."

"Johnathan." she moaned, digging her hands into his hair.

He positioned himself over her before slowly guiding his cock into her. She let out a yelp and he rubbed her leg.

"Give it just a minute, for you to get adjusted to me."

"You are fuckin huge." she panted.

"Carrine, I am not hurting you am I?"

She shook her head no, thrusting her pelvis up. Johnathan met her rhythm, and took her on the most erotic ride of her life. She dug her fingers into his back, climaxing hard.

"Just so you know." He grinned at her, "I am not thinking about your sister anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

THREE MONTHS LATER

Caitlin sighed and logged off her computer. She turned and looked out of the window that was behind her desk. It had been a long week, and all she wanted was to go home and soak in a hot bath.

She and Carrine had gotten into a huge argument and had not spoken to each other for over two months. Caitlin felt hot tears forming in her eyes. Her sister was not just her sister she was also her best friend.

Caitlin wiped her eyes and turned when she heard her phone ringing. She glanced at the name on the caller id and all she saw was Hillstrand. She smiled and answered.

"Hey." Johnathan's voice boomed over the line.

"Hey."

"You ok, you sound kinda down"

"No, just been a long week."

"What can I do to make it better?"

She smiled, running her hand through her hair, "I really don't know, seeing as how you are like across the country."

"Try like across the street." He chuckled, "I missed you."

"You are seriously in D.C?"

"Yeah."

Caitlin sank down into her chair. "How is Andy?"

"Havent seen him, I mean, not since we left California." he sighed, "how's Carrine?"

"I don't know, she's not speaking to me."

"Sorry to hear that," he thought a minute before continuing, "I want to see you Caitlin."

"I want to see you too." She said softly,

"Where do you live?"

She gave him her address and picked up her purse and keys.

"I will see you in about an hour."

"An hour?"

"Yeah, I will grab us something to eat, and I will be on over."

"Ok."

Caitlin unlocked the door to her house and tossed the mail onto the couch. She picked up an envelope that had her name scrawled across the top in her sisters hand writing. She knew it was Carrine's writing. Her sister hand the handwriting of a serial killer. She sat down on the couch and tore the envelope open. Carrine had written her sister a nasty note and put the keys to her house inside, telling her to "have a nice life." She felt tears in her eyes and was about to head into the kitchen for a beer when someone knocked at the door.

"Well, are you gonna let me in? This shit's hot."

"Sorry," she stepped out of the way to let Johnathan in.

"You ok?" he glanced down at the note laying on the table. He could clearly make out the words, "FUCK YOU" in black. "That from Carrine?"

She nodded and sat down on the couch.

"You cant help who you are attracted to."

"I know." she leaned back, "neither can she."

Andy lifted his club and swung, the end of the nine iron hitting the ball with a hard whack. He stood there, watching the small white ball until it finally disappeared from sight.

"Damn." his friend Doug whistled, "who are you taking your frustration out on?"

"Nobody." Andy barked.

"You could have fooled me man."

"Look, are we playin golf, or Dr Phil?"

Doug shrugged. He knew something was bothering Andy. He was usually a lot more up beat.

"What the hell's wrong with you man.. a crab crawl up your ass?"

Andy slung the club across the green and started walking toward the parking lot.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Doug yelled, and Andy flipped him off as he kept walking.

Andy climbed into his truck and started in the direction of Caitlin's house. She didn't live far from the townhouse he was renting. He slowed when he neared her driveway, and then sped up when he spotted his older brother's red chevy pickup in front of her house. He cussed under his breath and hit the gas. "Two can play this game brother" He said, and picked up his cell phone, dialing Carrine's number.

"You feel better?" Johnathan rubbed Caitlin's shoulder as she rested against him.

"Not really." she sat up and sighed, "My sister isn't speaking to me, and Andy..."

"What about Andy?"

"I hurt him Johnathan, and I didn't mean to."

"He knows that, hell its me he's pissed with anyway."

"I never meant.."

"I know you didn't." he brushed her hair away from her face, "cant help who you fall in love with."

She looked at him and frowned, "What did you say?"

"From the first time I saw you, getting out of that car in California, I.. well, I was..."

"I don't believe in that love at first sight shit."

"Neither did I." he pulled her over onto his lap, "until I met you."

"You are full of it."

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, "You are beautiful."

"Andy, what." Carrine flopped down on the couch, "why are you calling me?"

"Why not." He shrugged, "you like Chinese food?"

"Yeah, I love it."

"Ok, see you in a minute."

Carrine hung the phone up and put her hand to her mouth, "What the hell is going on?"

Andy pulled back onto the highway after pulling in to a Chinese take out place and headed for Carrine's house. He ran his finger over his lip thinking back to that night in Malibu when he'd caught Johnathan making out with Caitlin on the pier. He was so pissed he could have killed both of them. Caitlin tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't hear anything she'd said. "Well, lets just see how you like a dose of your own damn medicine" he slowed down as he neared the turn that would take him to Carrine's house.

"Caitlin, I wish you would just..."

"Just what, you send me a damn nasty note basically telling me to fuck off."

Carrine heard a familiar voice in the back ground, "Is that..."

"Johnathan, yes it is, now if you will please excuse me, I need to go."

Carrine hung the phone up just as Andy was pulling in. He climbed out of his truck in a pair of black shorts and a red shirt with the sleeves cut out. Carrine licked her lips and sighed, "Shit, maybe I was after the wrong brother." She smiled as she opened the door.

"Hope you're hungry" he stepped in and she shut the door.

"Starving." she eyed his ass as he walked to the table. He tossed his hat and keys on the bar and turned, slyly smiling when he caught her staring at him.

"See something you like?"

Carrine nodded.

"Well," he stepped over to her, taking her hands, "Well, maybe we should skip dinner and go right for dessert." he pressed his lips to hers, "work up an appetite."

Carrine took his hand and walked to the bedroom. She wondered if Andy was as good in bed as Johnathan. She sure as hell intended to find out.

They quickly shed their clothes and Carrine pulled Andy into the bed on top of her. He slipped his hand down her thigh, and she instinctively eased her legs apart.

"HMM." He chuckled, "someone's ready."

Carrine sighed, then moaned when his nimble fingers went to work on her pussy. She arched her back and writhed under him.

"Oh. Caitlin." he whispered, kissing her neck.

Carrine felt tears form, but dared not let them fall. She planned to enjoy every single hot, throbbing, sweaty screaming minute of this.

"My name is not Caitlin baby." she purred, meeting his thrusts.

"Sorry."

"Oh that's ok." she grunted. "Shit, I can wonder no more"

"About what?" He grunted. Damn her pussy felt good.

"If you are as good as Johnathan."

He looked down at her, "Well?"

"Better." She arched her back and climaxed, yelling his name out.

"If you think that's good." He eased his enormous member out of her and wagged his eyebrows before diving south. Carrine dug her nails into his shoulders, thrusting her pelvis up.

"MMMM, cum in my face." he hissed, "I love it when a woman does that."

Carrine was happy to oblige and had another powerful orgasm.

"Wait." she shook her head, "need to catch my breath."

Andy grinned with satisfaction. He teased her clit with his cock, "John fuck you this good?"

"No." she shook her head, "oh god no."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," She nodded, wiping sweat from her lip, "I am sure."

"You ready for me?"

She nodded as Andy stared at her chest, "You got an awesome set of tits on you." He lowered his head, taking a puckered bud into his mouth, "you and your sister both do."

"Could we not talk about her?"

Andy was too busy sucking her luscious tit to answer. "I love a woman's tits." he licked the valley between her breasts, "I love a woman's body." he gazed at her, "they way you can make a baby, inside you, that's amazing." he pawed her tit, "and then you can feed it," he grunted, "turns me on."

Carrine prepared herself for round three. My god this man was amazing.

Andy sat a container of Sesame Chicken down in front of Carrine and sipped a beer.

"You talked to Caitlin?"

She nodded, "Just before you got here."

"And?"

"She was with your brother."

Andy sat back in his seat and sighed, "Can you take a few days off?"

"I guess so, why?"

He stirred his chopsticks around in the rice and looked up at her, "How would you like to be my date, for the Emmy's?"

"Emmy's, as in Emmy awards?"

"Yeah, the show is nominated, and I wasn't going, but..."

"Caitlin being with Johnathan changed your mind?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

Carrine sat back and gave him an up and down look. It bothered her that he'd called her by her sister's name, but the sex was so damn good she could care less. If going with him to the Emmys meant getting back into his pants, then oh hell yeah, she was game for it all the way.

"Yeah, sure, I will go with you." she sighed, "But I will need to go shopping, I don't have anything to wear."

Andy tossed his carry out box into the trash, "We can go shopping tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yeah, I will take you, buy you whatever you want." he nodded to the table, "you done?"

"Yeah."

He took her hands and pulled her to her feet, "So where's the dessert I was promised?"

Carrine grinned and led him to the bedroom. She had no idea how long this would last, but she intended to enjoy every hot writhing minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnathan slid his arm around Caitlin and smiled for yet another picture. He shook hands with the man and put his hand to her back, leading her into the lobby of the hotel. He had noticed other man giving her the eye, and he couldn't say that he blamed them. She was a knockout and looked ravishing in the low cut tight fitting red evening gown.

"I need to use the ladies room." She whispered and he nodded.

Caitlin wanted to let out a whoop when she was finally able to empty her bladder. She thought for sure she would wet herself before she was able to finally locate a restroom

She stepped over to the sink to wash her hands and a very blonde, very make upped woman, who was applying a very red lipgloss, glanced over at her.

"So, you here with Johnathan?"

"Yes." Caitlin dried her hands, "why do you ask?"

She chuckled to herself, "He's one big hanging man, and a damn good fuck buddy."

"Yes, I know. "Caitlin said, picking up her evening bag.

"Well, I hope you aint lookin for happily ever after honey, cause he is not the marryin kind." She gave Caitlin a hard look, "once he's tagged it a couple of times, and he's got all he wants, he will drop you like a bad habit and move on, just like he did with me."

Caitlin reached for the door and walked out, not saying another word to the woman.

Johnathan spotted Andy and Carrine coming into the hotel out of the corner of his eye. He tried not to appear as if he was staring, but Carrine looked stunning in a lavender gown. Her hair was pulled up in a bun. Whomever had done her makeup did a great job, her eyes.. damn her eyes.

He nodded toward the door and took Caitlin's hand, "Looks like Andy and your sister are here."

She nodded, glancing in that direction.

"You ready?"

Caitlin slid her arms around Johnathan, "I didn't realize that show was so popular, but I know why it is."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, they take you and your boat off, the ratings would plummet for sure."

He chuckled, "You think so?"

"Oh I know so."

"You know what I know?"

She shook her head.

"I want to get you upstairs, and out of that dress." He looked around before whispering something into her ear.

"Do you have a room booked?"

"Yeah." he said, practically licking his lips.

"Well." she pulled her hair down, giving it a shake, "What are we waiting for?"

Andy watched Johnathan take Caitlin's hand and start up the winding staircase. Someone called out to him, and they stopped, Caitlin tossing her head back and laughing.

"Its ok, you can go and talk to her, it wont bother me."

Carrine sipped her drink. She didn't know what she was drinking, but she was beginning to feel the effects of it.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Andy nuzzled her ear, "When I have got you on my arm."

"Well, why don't we go upstairs too."

He picked up a bottle of champagne and whispered something to the bartender before sliding a wad of cash across to him. He grinned at Carrine and then took her hand, kissing it, "Well come on baby, lets go."

Carrine almost creamed her pants. He looked so damn sexy in that tux, and his eyes.. oh you could get lost in them, but what sent her over the edge was that smile and sexy voice of his. She couldn't resist, and reached over, grabbing a handful of his sexy ass before they started upstairs to their room.

Caitlin closed the door and slipped off her heels.

"You look beautiful tonight." Johnathan sat down on the bed and pulled her to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Caitlin, I know better than that." He rubbed her cheek, "I think we both do."

"I.. "she shook her head. "I just didn't think seeing them together like that would bother me so bad.

"You want to leave?"

"No." She shook her head and took a step back, untying the neck of her gown. The silky material slid down her trim waist, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Damn," He laughed, "somebody's not wearing any undies."

"Well, neither are you." She straddled him on the bed.

"Yeah, but I hardly ever wear em." He eyed her tits and sighed. "you want to get in the hot tub?"

"Sure."

Johnathan slipped out of his tux and turned on the hot tub. The blonde was right. He was one big hanging man.

Caitlin eased into the water, and sat up so Johnathan could sit behind her. He cupped her large firm breasts in his hands.

"You know, before we head out, I may just have to make a picture of these."

"No you wont." She turned and looked at him.

"I wouldn't let anyone else see." He slid his arms around her waist, sliding his hand down her leg. "You have any idea how bad I am gonna miss you?"

"HMMM, tell me." Caitlin leaned back against him as he started rubbing her clit.

"You want me to tell you some more?"

"Yes."

"Want me to show you?"

Caitlin nodded and Johnathan flipped her around, positioning her in front of one of the jets. The vibration of the water hitting her already sensitive clit was almost more than she could take.

"Oh, oh my friggin god Johnathan." She moaned, leaning against him for support.

"You want me baby?"

"Oh yes, oh my god yes."

Johnathan was rock hard, almost ready to cum himself. He quickly turned the tub off and wrapped her in a towel. He carried her to the bed and laid her down.

"Johnathan please."

"Oh, you are gonna cum first baby." teased the opening of her pussy with his cock. "At least twice."

"I cant.. I cant stand it."

"Cum baby." He growled, fingering her.

Caitlin bucked so hard, she almost fell off the bed.

Johnathan grinned, having a sense of satisfaction that he could make her cum so hard. He wondered if she'd gotten this much pleasure with Andy.. and he planned to find out.

"You ready baby?" he smoothed her hair back, "you ready for me to fuck you?"

She nodded, almost weak from passion.

"You want me to fuck you with my big cock baby?"

"Yes."

Johnathan slid his hand up and down his shaft a few times before slowly easing it into her. Caitlin mewed, and tossed her head back and forth on the pillow.

"You like it baby?" Johnathan started to slowly thrust. "my dick as good as Andy's?"

"MMM." she moaned, "better." Caitlin started thrusting up toward him, matching his rhythm.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Johnathan.. oh god."

"What baby."

"I.. .omigod... I am gonna..." she let out a screech so loud he feared someone would call hotel security.

"Damn Caitlin, don't yell so fuckin loud, they are gonna think I am killin you."

"You are." She pulled him down, gently kissing him.

"Is it my turn?" He grinned, thrusting harder. "Don't move, Oh God.. you are so tight,, and wet."

Caitlin felt his cock throb and he shuddered as he let himself go in her.

"I think that this was probably the best night of my life." Caitlin snuggled against him.

"I know it was the best night of mine." Johnathan handed her a glass of champagne. "lets get drunk and do that again."


	6. Chapter 6

Carrine downed the last of her drink, sitting the glass down on the table with a hard clunk. She was hot, and drunker than forty hells. She glanced over her shoulder at Andy, who was fiddling with the bow tie on his tux.

"You look sooo hot in that tux." She stumbled across the room, almost falling into his arms.

"You're drunk." He snickered, running his finger down her cheek, "you are adorable when you're drunk."

"So are you." She started popping the buttons of his shirt open. She sighed, running her hands over his chest before slowly licking her way down his chest to his navel.. "God you are so damn sexy."

"Carrine," Andy gently pulled her to her feel.

"What?" She looked up at him, "I wasn't done."

Andy sat her on the bed. "I don't want us to… not like this."

Carrine slipped his pants down and sighed. "God you have got the biggest fuckin cock I have ever seen in my life." Without another word, she stood up and shoved him onto the bed. She crawled her way up his legs, taking his huge member into her mouth.

"OH.. oh damn, Carrine." Andy moaned, laying his head back. It felt so good he could hardly stand it.

Carrine slowly licked up one side of his shaft an down the other. He was so huge she almost gagged a few times, but that didn't stop her.

"Baby,,, I am .. oh holy fuck. " Andy grabbed a handful of the sheet before exploding in her mouth. To his surprise, she swallowed.

"Taste good?" he grinned at her.

"Everything about you is good." She said, straddling him.

Carrine tossed her head back running her hands down her front. Andy watched her, almost in a trance like state. She cupped her breasts in her hands, rolling her nipples between her fingers. She slowly started moving her hips. Andy couldn't remember the last time he was so turned on. She licked the tip of her finger before slipping it between her legs. Andy was almost ready to cum again as he laid there, watching her finger herself, then collapse on the bed in a writhing orgasm.

"You are so fuckin hot." Andy said, laying her back onto the bed.

"You liked it?"

"Hell yeah.' He kissed her neck, "never seen a woman do that before."

Carrine placed her hands on either side of his face pulling him down for a long, slow tongue kiss. Andy moaned, not remembering the last time he felt this good.

"Ok." He pulled away from her, "if you don't stop that, this party will be over before the first song's ever played."

"I turn you on that much?"

"Yeah, you do."

Andy eyed her massive tits and licked his lips, "I wonder."

"You wonder what." She said, propping herself on her elbows.

"If I can make you cum, by doing this." He latched on to one of her perfect pink nipples.

"HMMMM." Carrine ran her hands through his hair, "Oh damn Andy."

"Feel good?"

"Oh hell yes." She said loudly.

"SHHH." He grinned, kissing her, "Be quiet."

Carrine laid back, as Andy continued to suck her luscious tits. She could feel herself almost ready to go over the edge, and reached down, guiding his massive cock into her.

"You are so big." She panted.

Andy started thrusting, slowly at first, and then started fucking her like his life depended on it.

Carrine didn't want to let Andy know that it was Johnathan she was imagining screwing her, not him. Andy was also thinking of Caitlin, not Carrine. He let out a yelp before spraying his seed into her.

"Damn." She fell back against the pillows, "That was quite a ride cowboy."

"Yeah, it was." He looked over at her and smiled, "let me rest up and I will take you on another ride."

"Cant wait."

Carrine could hear moans coming from the next room and silently scolded herself for wishing that it was her in Johnathan's bed and not her sister.

"You ok" Johnathan handed her a glass of champagne and sat down beside her.

"Yeah." She nodded, half smiling.

"You sure, you look like you are a million miles away."

"Johnathan, I... I cant do this anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Johnathan picked up the hailer, signaling the crew to start setting pots. Andy walked into the wheelhouse and flopped down in the co captain chair. It was gonna be a long trip.

"So, you just gonna sit there or…."

"Or what?"

"You know damn well what" Johnathan glared at him, "why the hell did you…. You know what, fuck it."

"No." Andy stood up and walked over to his brother, "lets just get this shit out. "

"I don't want to fight with you man. "Johnathan stood up "Caitlin was with me."

"Wel, she obciously doesn't want to be with you now."

"Well she might if you handnt…"

"Hasn't what, what was I suppose to to man? She came to me."

The crew stood on deck, looking up into the wheelhouse, wondering what in the hell was going on.

Scott saw his dad give his uncle a shove and then they started throwing fists.

"Maybe I should go up there." Scott jogged toward the entrance to the boat and went insude, with his other uncle Neal close behind him.

"What the… hey knock that shit off." Neal grabbed Andy by the collar and slung him into the chair.

"Dad., whats going on, you guy have never fought like this."

"I need some air." Johnathan stepped outside.

Caitlin stirred sugar into her coffee and joined her sister at the table.

"Caitlin, I'm sorry I.."

"No." Caitlin shook her head, sipping the hot beverage, "it was just as much my fault."

"So, are you and Andy..."

"I have no idea." Caitlin sat back and sighed, "I don't know what to do, I mean, I don't want to be the cause of the two of them..."

"Cate, I really cant say that I blame Johnathan, I mean, look at you, and look at me."

"Carrine, don't say that, you are beautiful..."

"No," Carrine shook her head, "I am not, not like you." she laid her hand on her sisters arm, "it was you the boys were always after, you were prom queen, voted most beautiful senior, YOU were the one department stores were always calling to be models for them."

"What am I gonna do Carrine?" Caitlin peered up at her sister through tears, "I don't want to hurt either one of them."

"Who do you love?"

"I think you know the answer to that already."

Carrine stood up and walked to the buffet in her sisters dining room and pulled out a black box. She sat it on the table in front of her, "Then put this back on, and don't take it off again."

Johnathan slung his bag into his truck and climbed in, thankful to have some break from Andy. He had to talk to Caitlin. He had to know how she felt. Johnathan slammed the door, thinking back to the week he and Caitlin had spent in Mexico before he'd left to fish. Andy, unbeknownst to Johnathan, had followed them down there, and he and Caitlin had spent a very passionate night on the beach. Johnathan also found out that Caitlin and Andy had become engaged, but Andy had broken the engagement, due to the fact that Caitlin was still trying to sort her feelings for the two brothers out. He breathed a silent thank you when he arrived at Caitlin's house and Andy wasn't there.

Caitlin had her hair wrapped in a towel, preparing to do her nails when the door bell rang. She re tied the fluffy purple bathrobe she was wearing and went to answer the door.

"Johnathan." Caitlin looked at him wide eyed, "What.. what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He smiled at her. Caitlin nodded and stepped back.

"I interrupting something?"

"No, just a manicure."

He sat down on the couch and glanced at her left hand. He let out a deep sigh and sat back.

"So, you two work things out?" Caitlin gave him a puzzled look, and he picked her hand up.

"Oh, yeah, we did I guess." she gave Johnathan a sympathetic look, "Johnathan I..."

"No, its ok."

"No, Andy came over last night and we talked things out." She turned her face to his, "I think you are awesome but.."

"But I'm not Andy."

"No." she said softly.

"Well," He stood up and hugged her, "I will never forget you."

"Oh I think our paths will probably cross every now and again."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is he better than me?"

"What do you mean.. I don't understand."

"In the sack babe, is he better.."

"Johnathan." Caitlin shook her head, "I cannot believe you."

She slipped her arm around his waist and walked him to the door, "Is Carrine better than me?"

He kissed her forehead and smiled "Its a tie"


	8. Chapter 8

Johnathan spotted Carrine standing in the corner of the room and walked over to her. Carrine wasn't Caitlin, but she wasn't bad at all.

"Hey." He kissed her cheek, "you look nice."

Carrine stifled a giggle. He was standing in front of her in a black Time Bandit t shirt with no sleeves and a pair of faded out Levis. "Uh, you look nice too."

"Hot in here." He downed the rest of his drink. "Why don't we walk outside."

"Why?" Carrine peered up at him.

"Because its hot in here," He leaned down and whispered, "Besides if I want to cop a feel, I dont want your whole damn family and mine to see me do it."

Carrine took his arm and they walked to the door.

"You sure you want to do this?" Andy held Caitlin close as they danced.

"Yes"

"God I love you Cate."

"I love you too." She slid her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"I can be an ass at times, I will admit, but I promise you I will bust my ass to make you happy."

"I know." She nodded.

"You know." Andy took her hand and they walked ot the bar, "We never talked about kids."

"No we didn't"

"Well,"

"Well what." Caitlin sipped her drink and shrugged.

"Do you want kids?"

"I don't know, I mean I guess."

"Caitlin, I am a little old to be having kids, I mean, I have got grandkids."

She slid her arms around his neck and smiled, "You are the sexiest granpa I ever saw." She pressed her forehead to his, "and besides, I think maybe the bun is already baking."

"What" Andy gave her a shocked look.

"I dont know for sure but."

"Cate if you are pregnant, you shouldn't be drinking"

"That's just orange juice." She smiled, " I have an ept in my purse."

He took her hand and they slipped to the back of the hotel.

"Ok, so piss on the stick, lets get this over with."

"Will you..." she gave him a shove with her foot. "I cant pee with you staring at me."

Andy stepped back and paced in front of the mirror.

"Well." He looked at her.

"We have to wait, it takes about five minutes."

"You do realize, that depending on what that says, our lives are about to change forever."

"I know" she leaned against the counter, "Andy are you sure you want this, I mean, we are getting married tomorrow and that is a big enough step."

"Yes." he kissed her, "I want this, more than anything."

Caitlin glanced down at the test and back up to Andy, "Two lines."

"What does that mean?"

"That means we have a deck hand on the way captain."

Andy stepped over to the door and clicked the lock. He picked Caitlin up and spun her around before finally sitting her up on the bathroom counter. He slid his hand up her leg and grinned when he found her fine pussy hairs. "I knew it."

"What?"

"You are not wearing any underwear."

Caitlin snaked her hand down his pants and licked her lips, "Neither are you."

Andy eased her legs up, teasing her clit with his tongue, "Your pussy smells so damn good."

"HMMM" Caitlin closed her eyes and held on to the counter for support, "god Andy."

"You having my baby growin in you turns me on."

"It does." She sat up and kissed him.

"Yeah, it does." he slid her shirt off, snapping the clasp on her bra. He lifted her off the counter and turned her around, entering her from behind.

"Damn Cate" He pumped hard, "Your damn tits.. holy fuck baby."

"What about em" She panted.

"They are fuckin enormous." Andy tried to hold off, but watching her huge orbs bouncing up and down and swaying in the reflection of the mirror was more than he could take. "Oh damn baby. "He grabbed her hips and exploded in her.

"I hope no one heard us." She said, as she quickly slid her shirt back on.

"Who cares, we are getting married tomorrow anyway.

"I cant wait."

He smiled at her, slipping his shirt over his head, "Me either."

Caitlin gasped when she opened the door, finding two little old ladies standing outside in the hallway. One winked at her and gave her a thumbs up when she saw Andy walk out. The other one just scowled and shook her head.

Caitlin giggled when she heard the one old lady whisper to the other, "Just look at his fine tight little ass... oh if I was younger."

"Johnathan" Carrine gasped, pushing his head back, "gimme a second."

"HMMM.. " Johnathan kissed her neck, "missed you."

"Yeah right." She sat up, adjusting her shirt. "like hell."

"I did." he pulled her over on top of him, "you still mad at me?"

"No." she sat on top of him, popping his ball cap on her head.

"I don't think things between me and Caitlin would have worked out anyway." he ran his hand down her arm.

"What makes you say that?"

"She's too.. well... you are a lot wilder than she is."

"You know she may be pregnant right?"

"What?" Johnathan sat up and almost knocked Carrine off of him.

"Its not yours.. " Carrine rolled her eyes, "no way it could be." Carrine glared at him, "unless you two have been screwin around."

"No, we haven't been."

Andy clicked the light off and slid into bed beside Caitlin. "So, is this bad luck?"

"Is what bad luck?" she rubbed some lotion onto her hands.

"Us sleeping together the night before our wedding?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not superstitious."

"Well, I am."

"Why?"

"Most fishermen are."

Caitlin looked over at him lovingly and smiled, "I hope its a boy."

"Cate, I need to ask you a question, and .. well.. don't get pissed ok."

"What is it?"

Andy propped on his elbow, "Is there, I mean, there is no possible way that baby is..."

"No Andy." Caitlin hopped out of bed and reached for her robe, "Its not Johnathan's"

"Caitlin, wait a minute, "He followed her to the kitchen.

Caitlin slammed the refrigerator door and took a deep swig of juice.

"I am sorry, but I think that is a pretty legitimate question."

"This baby is not Johnathan's'" she looked at him through tears, "I.. we haven't done anything since July."

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just, I needed to know."

"You actually think I would marry you if I was pregnant with your brother's child?"

"Babe." he slid his arms around her. "look, I just had to know ok."

She nodded.

"You feel ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, my ex was as sick as a dog when she was expecting our daughter."

"No, I feel fine."

"I cant wait to marry you."

"Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

Andy stood at the front of the church, looking hot as hell in his tuxedo. Caitlin's mom was infuriated when she asked her sister Carrine, not her parents, to give her away. Caitlin had never been a traditional girl, and today was no different.

"Ok you have all the, something old, something new…"

"Yeah." Caitlin sighed, "I just cant wait to be married to that man."

Carrine took her sisters arm and giggled, "You know, we can swap stories one day, when we are old and gray, give us something to talk about."

Caitlin frowned at her sister. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've had both of them.. so.." Carrine looked at her sister and grinned, "Who's better?"

The two girls looked at each other for a second before both of them said at the same time, "It's a tie."

"Can I ask you a question?" Andy whispered to Caitlin as he took her hand and helped her up the steps.

"Yes, what." She peered nervously up at him.

"You wearin underwear?"

Caitlin giggled and shook her head, "No."

She sighed, and looked into his eyes, "Andy."

"Yeah,"

"I feel like I am gonna puke." 

"Me too."

He smiled at her and turned to the minister. He never remembered being this happy.


End file.
